


All Tied Up

by ssjmrxi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda, King Jon Snow, Light Bondage, Queen Daenerys, Shameless Smut, dom!Dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: 'I’ve waited all day to have you, Jon and I refuse to wait a second longer. Knowing our luck, we’ll get interrupted. So, like I said, clothes off now'.





	All Tied Up

**_The Dragon Queen_ **

Daenerys eagerly awaited the arrival of her husband to their bedchambers. She had been frustrated all day and every time she glanced over at him, she had to rub her thighs together in order to try and quell the ache that was building between her legs.

The two monarchs were forced to miss their usual morning coupling because of an incident that required their attention. The King and Queen did their duty and also held court in the afternoon.

They had finished dinner quite quickly and Daenerys was desperate to return to their chambers. By the time she and Jon had put their 2-year-old twin girls to bed, Dany was ready to jump him in the hallway. However, just as they were about to head towards their chambers, Tyrion appeared, informing them a Northern Lord asked for a moment of Jon’s time and her foolish husband agreed.

 _I’ve waited all day!_ She huffed in frustration as she sat down on their bed. _What’s taking so long?!_ Whilst for Daenerys it seemed like forever, in reality it was a couple of minutes before Jon walked into their chambers.

As soon as Daenerys saw him, she was up off their bed and rushing over to him. She let go of her frustration that he took so long as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him whilst pressing her body right against his. Her tongue ran across his lower lip, hearing the moan Jon gave her as she begged entrance to his mouth. He allowed it immediately and their tongues began a dance that only dragons could keep up with. When they pulled away to breathe, Dany smiled wickedly at him.

Dany was wearing a red silk gown that hugged her figure tightly and left little to the imagination. She could see her husband’s grey eyes darken with desire as they roamed the body he knew so intimately.

‘Seeing as you left me waiting for _so_ long, I think you better not anger me any further, husband’.

‘What-‘

‘Clothes off now’ she said sternly.

‘Dany, I-‘

‘I said, clothes…off…now!’ Dany narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know it wasn’t a request but a demand. Her eyes softened at his furrowed brows and the confused expression on his face. _So handsome!_ ‘I’ve waited all day to have you, Jon and I refuse to wait a second longer. Knowing our luck, we’ll get interrupted. So, like I said, clothes off now’.

Jon didn’t hesitate this time and before Daenerys knew it, Jon’s scarred, and muscular chest was in front of her. Her gaze was fixed on the sizable bulge in his breeches before violet and grey eyes met again. Daenerys didn’t waste any more time and quickly helped him out of his boots before unlacing his breeches and shoving them down his legs. His hard length was straining against his small clothes and Daenerys pulled them down too, freeing his cock. Her small hand wrapped around his cock and Jon’s groan was music to her ears.

‘Dany, I need-‘

‘Shhh, my love’ Dany said as she placed her finger on his soft lips. ‘Let your Queen take care of her King’. Her free hand snuck around Jon and squeezed his arse. _Oh, his arse was sculptured by the Gods themselves._ Daenerys pushed Jon onto the bed and nestled herself between his legs. Her cheek rested on his thigh as she gazed at his cock whilst she gently stroked it. She knew it would be driving him crazy that she was going so slow but that was the plan.

Jon’s eyes were closed as he ran his fingers through her silver hair but Dany noticed how they snapped open when she leaned forward and licked his cock from base to tip. She kept her eyes on him, making sure to see every emotion that appeared on his face as she wantonly licked all over his length. A choked gasp escaped his lips as her tongue slithered across the sensitive head of his cock.

‘Do you like that, my love?’ Dany asked sweetly but Jon couldn’t think clearly and answer. ‘Of course, you do! You always enjoy it when I suck your cock, don’t you?’

The words coming from her mouth were most unqueenly, but Jon’s cock was getting impossibly harder as she spoke. Daenerys knew exactly the effect the words had on him as well as herself and she could feel the wetness pool between her thighs as she continued to talk to him like a common whore.

‘Is that what you want right now?’ Daenerys asked as her hands moved to rub his thighs whilst she hovered above his cock. ‘Do you want me to suck your cock?’

‘Y-Yes’ Jon managed to say whilst Daenerys’ tongue lapped at the small amount of his seed leaking from his cock.

‘Yes what?’ Daenerys said, her eyes narrowing at him.

‘Yes, _my Queen’_ Jon replied. Daenerys smiled at that. _I am his and he is mine._ She thought of the words that they had said on their wedding day for a moment before lowering her head and taking his cock in her mouth.

‘Fuck!’ she heard Jon mutter and if her mouth wasn’t full with Jon’s cock, she would’ve smirked. Her tongue ran up and down his cock as she took him further in her mouth and his fingers ran through her hair whilst he moaned was all she needed to know just how much he was enjoying it.

However, Daenerys was not about to surrender control if Jon decided to push her head down on his cock. _Not tonight at least,_ Dany told herself despite the tinge of excitement that ran through her body at giving the control in their bed to Jon like she had on numerous occasions before.

Dany pulled away from his cock, although a strand of saliva still connected her mouth to his cock. She pushed his hands away from her head and shook her head, ‘no’. Daenerys looked down at her short red gown, which had ridden up her thighs and contemplated what to do. _I like this gown,_ she told herself as she got up off the bed and rummaged through one of their drawers.

Dany could feel Jon’s eyes on her, or more specifically on her arse. When she found what she was looking for, she sashayed back towards him, swaying her hips as she did so. Dany climbed back onto the bed and she didn’t waste any time climbing atop of him.

Dany leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jon’s whilst her hardened nipples pressed against his bare chest despite the material of her robe. She distracted him for a moment which allowed her to grab both of his wrists and tie a piece of fabric around them, thus tying him to the bed. _All tied up, my love._ It wasn’t extremely tight, and Jon could’ve broken out if he wanted to. _But I know he won’t._ Dany placed another kiss to his lips before shifting down his body so that she was face to face with his cock again.

Daenerys’ eyes met his again and she could see the carnal desire there as he laid down tied to the bed, leaving all of the control in her hands. Her hands slid up his muscular thighs as her tongue darted out and wetted her lips before she dove forward and licked his sack. Jon moaned with every swipe of her tongue and the sounds coming from his mouth made her reach down between her legs. Her gown had already ridden up high on her thighs and she wasn’t wearing any small clothes, so it was easy for Daenerys’ hand to find her wet core.

Her silver hair, which in the time she was waiting for Jon she had upbraided, blocked Jon’s view like a curtain so she ran her hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. Dany saw the way Jon was biting his lower lip in order to contain him moan and so Dany took his entire length in her mouth.

‘Daaaany’ he moaned and Daenerys internally smiled. She retracted herself from his cock, scraping her teeth lightly against his skin as she did so, which made Jon slightly tug against his binds.

‘Hmmm?’ she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

‘Don’t…fuckin’…stop’.

‘Oh my love, I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands’ Dany said, her eyes smouldering as she gazed upon his muscular body, honed from years of fighting and training, being tied up and all _hers_ despite the pitiful attempts from harlots that were highborn ladies.

_He’s mine. He will always be mine._

She gripped his cock and Jon winced. ‘This cock is mine to do with as I please’. She licked his entire length as well as his balls too. ‘I don’t plan on stopping’. She wrapped her pink lips around his cock and sucked it, making Jon gasp and pull on his restraints again. He enjoyed threading his fingers through her hair or cupping her cheek as she took him in her mouth and Dany enjoyed that too, but tonight, she was experiencing a wicked thrill at having him tied up.

She bobbed her head up and down his length and Jon was spewing incoherent words as she pleasured him just as she knew he loved it. Her nails scraped along his thighs, the pain only heightening Jon’s pleasure.

‘Oh gods, Dany!’ he gasped when Daenerys hollowed her cheeks and sucked sharply. She brought him ever closer to his release as she continued to bob her head up and down his cock until she decided to swallow it whole, her lips pressed against the base of his cock, and she could’ve sworn she saw Jon’s eyes roll to the back of his head before his head plopped down on the pillow. More obscenities came out of his mouth and Dany couldn’t have been happier at his reaction.

However, that didn’t mean Daenerys was going to allow him his release just yet.

Her teeth lightly scraped against him as she removed her lips from his cock with a loud, wet _pop._ His legs shook, and Dany was sure that if he were standing, his knees would’ve buckled as Dany brought him right to the edge of release and then took away her warm and wet mouth.

‘Dany, please’ he pleaded but not even his beautiful grey eyes could sway her tonight. ‘Dany, I-‘. Jon cut himself off as his eyes followed the spit drooling down her chin to between her tits.

‘Turn around’ Dany said after wiping her chin with the back of her hand. Jon did as she instructed and the binds on his wrist were not so tight that he couldn’t twist them and lay on his stomach. ‘Good boy’. She quickly took off her short, red gown which left her just as naked as her King. Dany sat down on his lower back and she knew he undoubtedly could feel her arousal for him thanks to the wetness of her cunt. She leaned close to him, her breasts brushed against his back, and nipped at his ear.

He was desperate for his release and Jon was searching for any friction he could as Dany kissed his neck, shoulder and his back. He was rutting against the bed before Daenerys snaked her hand underneath his body and gripped his cock.

‘No, my love’ she whispered in his ear. ‘You can cum when I say you can cum’.  Dany saw the tension in the shoulder muscles, but they relaxed a few moments later. The sight of his muscles reminded Dany why she loved watching him sparring so much. He was an exceptionally gifted fighter and it never failed to get Dany all hot and bothered watching him spar. The intensity of fucking Jon after he sparred didn’t quite match the intensity fucking him after a battle, but it was close.

She turned around, still sitting on his lower back, but no longer facing towards his head. Directly in front of her was her husband’s gorgeous arse. It had been unqueenly of her to be staring at her husband’s arse during the day but she didn’t concern herself with the opinions of others. However, in their bedchamber, she could stare at him shamelessly. She groped his arse firmly before swatting it for his insolent behaviour since he entered their chambers. It clearly wasn’t hard enough so Daenerys did it again but harder, and loud smack filled the room.

‘Dany’ Jon grunted.

Daenerys slapped his arse again and it was hard enough to leave a light pink hue on his skin. She understood Jon’s fascination with her own arse because she had one with his. She gently ran her hand over the sore skin and she wasn’t surprised at the word that came out of Jon’s mouth.

‘More’.

Like herself, Jon was a dragon and he was not content yet. Daenerys herself always asked for Jon to spank her again and again, so it was no surprise that he was so similar to herself. Daenerys did as he requested and she could feel herself getting ever wetter at Jon’s grunts of slight pain and ever increasing pleasure.

Dany stood up, allowing Jon to turn around and be flat on his back again. She sat down on his chest, staring into his dark, beautiful eyes. ‘Tell me you’re mine’.

‘ _I am yours’_ Jon responded right away.

‘ _I am yours_ ’ Daenerys repeated in almost a whisper as she moved forward, just above his face. The King and Queen looked at each other, full of love and adoration as well as an animalistic hunger for the other. As Dany lowered herself onto Jon’s face to straddle him, Jon inhaled the scent of her sex deeply and they both moaned loudly as Jon’s tongue came into contact with Dany’s wet cunt. Jon’s tongue immediately slithered through her folds, licking her cunt expertly.

‘Jon’ she moaned softly.

His tongue was very skilled. She told him that the first night they had lain together on the boat to White Harbour. She had admittedly been a little jealous when he told her that she wasn’t the first he had given the _Lords Kiss_ to, however he thoroughly showed her why she had nothing to be jealous about. It was an unusual feeling for Daenerys. She had never been jealous before but to her, it just proved that she loved Jon Snow so very much.

And now, a few years later, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the King and Queen loved each other dearly.

Dany ran her fingers through Jon’s soft hair before she grasped it tightly, causing Jon to hiss in pain, but he didn’t stop licking her cunt. _And why would he? Jon would spend hours between my legs if we didn’t have the duties Kings and Queens have._

He had been purposely avoiding her clit, perhaps as a sort of revenge for not letting him reach his peak but Daenerys corrected that when she dragged him by his hair to where she needed him most.

‘Fuuuck, Jon!’

His tongue flicked her clit a few times, making Daenerys thighs tremble around his face before he sucked her swollen clit between his lips. Dany thought the resulting moan of pleasure was loud enough to wake the entire Red Keep. Dany kept moving Jon’s mouth to where she desired it before she pulled his head back to get a look at him. His beard was soaked with her arousal and his dark eyes were fixated on her heaving breasts. Without the request, Jon leaned his head forward and buried his face between her legs again.

Dany gasped as she felt herself get closer to her peak with each swipe of his tongue or each time Jon darted his tongue inside of her. It was heavenly, and Daenerys closed her eyes as she revelled at the attention Jon paid to her cunt.

With his nose nestled in the thin patch of silver curls above her cunt, Jon sucked Dany’s clit sharply, making her tighten her legs around his head as she writhed in pleasure above him. Daenerys released one hand from his hair as she squeezed a breast whilst rolling her hips against Jon’s face.

‘Oh, Jon’ she said breathlessly. Her pleasure was building by the second as she got closer to her climax.

And then her eyes snapped open.

Jon’s kisses and swipes of his tongue had gotten lower and lower until she felt his tongue against her back entrance. Her eyes were wide but the corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a grin as she felt Jon’s tongue against her arse. With his tied-up hands being in line with her vision, Dany could see how he had clenched them and she knew if they were free, he would be pulling her down even more firmly on his face. It _almost_ made her want to free him.

 _Not yet,_ she told herself.

Dany had to release her hold on Jon’s hair and hold onto the headboard or she wouldn’t have been able to stay up right such was the pleasure Jon was eliciting from her. Just the thought of his tongue _there_ had Daenerys near shaking, but the reality was far greater than she could imagine no matter how many times he pleasured her in that way.

Jon’s tongue teased the skin around her puckered arsehole, but it was already nearly too much. She needed her release and she wouldn’t tolerate any teasing. She tugged on his hair and pulled away from her. She gently caressed the side of his face despite the dominant role she was playing. _I could never hide my love for him._

‘Make me cum. I need it. Now!’ Dany said, once again slipping back into her role for the evening.

Jon wasted no time latching his mouth to her cunt. Daenerys felt so close that she knew it was a matter of seconds before she shattered above him and climaxed hard. Her breaths were quick and when Jon flicked her clit with his tongue once again, she was gone. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she convulsed above Jon.

‘Oh gods! Fuuuuuck, Jon!’ she cried out as her thighs continued to shake around Jon’s face whilst he lapped up her juices. His moan below her as he licked her clean had her cunt quivering once again until Dany had to push his head away because the sensations got too much for her.

Dany was panting heavily as she slid off of his face to sit on his chest. Her fingers trailed the scar above his eye as she took in his dishevelled appearance. His cheeks were flushed, beard wet with her juices and hair messed up thanks to her fingers. Dany smirked as she eyed her handsome King lustfully.

‘Dany…’ he grunted. ‘Please’.

She spun around, and his cock looked painfully hard. _I better get to work,_ she told herself as she licked her lips. She laid down atop of him and she took his cock in her mouth in one swift motion.

Jon’s whimper spurred her on and she moaned around his cock as it hit the back of her throat. That moan turned into a deep throaty moan when she felt Jon’s lips and tongue on her cunt once again.

‘Fuck!’ she spat as she turned her head towards him for a moment. Her eyes were blazing with desire as she stroked him whilst watching him devour her cunt. She allowed herself a few seconds of just watching him before she got back to the task of bringing her husband to his peak.

He had been on the edge of release for so long now, ever since she had sucked his cock earlier in the evening, that it didn’t take long before Jon was spilling his seed inside of Daenerys’ mouth.

‘Dany!’ Jon groaned, his deep Northern accent making a jolt of desire flow through her body. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked his cock sharply, taking all of his seed as he spurted it in her mouth before she swallowed all that he gave her. Jon let out a few deep breaths as Daenerys spun to face him. ‘I love you’.

She smiled widely at him as she leaned down to kiss him. Just before their lips met, Dany said, ‘I love you so much’. Their kiss was passionate as they tasted each other on their lips until they had to pull apart from air.

‘Dany?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Are you going to let me go now?’ Jon asked.

 _Oh, my sweet husband. You can still be so naïve._ ‘No’ she smirked as she reached behind and stroked Jon’s cock back to full hardness again. She sunk down on his cock and they both moaned in unison. Jon’s cock filled up her cunt perfectly and Dany quickly began to rock her hips against Jon’s.

She leaned forward, her tits pressed up against his chest, as she kissed him. Dany wanted no part of her body not to be in contact with Jon’s as they fucked each other. The kiss was less frenzied than their previous ones but it still had the same passion and love in them as Dany languidly sunk down on his cock over and over again. Her lips moved from his to kiss a trail down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Gradually, Daenerys increased the pace. She placed her hands on his chest as she slammed her hips down on his cock, feeling him deep inside of her. The sound of slapping damp skin and lewd moans filled the royal chambers. Jon was thrusting his hips to meet hers as she descended upon him, making his cock hit a spot so deep inside of her.

‘Harder, Jon! Fuck me harder!’

Jon acceded her demand and Daenerys cried in pleasure at the new pace and intensity of each of his powerful thrusts. Jon’s balls slapped against her arse with each thrust and she was on the edge of being fucking into another orgasm.

Daenerys, with shaky hands, leaned forward and untied Jon’s binds. His hands rubbed his sore wrists, but Daenerys held them and guided one to her breasts, fondling them, whilst she brought the other between her legs. She was _so_ close and the dual intensity of both his cock and his fingers sent Dany spiralling into another climax.

Jon sat up, kissing her as she came on his cock. He muffled her screams of pleasure with his lips and Daenerys wrapped her arms around him to hold on as she rode out her climax. Her cunt clenched around Jon’s cock until she finally fell into his arms in a boneless heap.

‘Fuck me, that was amazing’ Dany huffed, burying her face into his neck. Jon laughed heartily before he kissed Dany’s temple. Dany felt euphoric, but the night wasn’t quite over if the hard cock inside of her was anything to go by.

She rolled onto her side and Jon’s cock slipped out of her as she did so, making both of them groan at being separated from the other. Dany laid on her back, admiring Jon’s cock covered in her juices. Jon moved between her legs, his cock rubbing against her folds.

‘Jonnnn’ she moaned. ‘Take me, my King’. Dany spread her legs wide and Jon didn’t need any further prompting before he buried his cock inside her hot, wet cunt. The pace was hard and fast to which Daenerys responded which just as much vigour by thrusting back each time. Dany curled her arm around Jon’s neck and brought him down for a kiss as she wrapped her legs around him.

Daenerys held onto him as he pounded into her cunt, seeking his own release now. She whispered filthy words of encouragement in his ear, words that were most certainly unbecoming of a Queen and it had the desired effect as he thrust into her harder and faster. They gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes as they made love until Jon groaned and Dany smirked. She clenched her cunt around Jon’s cock and his whimpers were silenced when Dany brought him down for another kiss.

Jon’s hands snaked underneath her body as they kissed, squeezing her arse before he lifted her slightly to deepen the position. The bed shook with the force of their thrusts and eventually, the sound of skin slapping together lost its rhythm as Jon spilled his seed inside of Daenerys with a loud growl of her name.

Daenerys cradled Jon’s head against her breasts whilst they both panted heavily as they regained their breath. The musky scent of sex filled their chambers and Dany lazily stroked Jon’s hair, feeling utterly sated. Jon eventually rolled to the side, bringing Daenerys in his arms as she rested her head on his scarred chest.

Dany could tell by the sound of his breathing that Jon was nearly asleep. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

‘I want to make royal decree’ Dany stated.

‘And what would that involve’ Jon yawned.

‘That unless it has to do with our girls, we are not to be disturbed in the morning until we’ve had sex at least once’.

Jon laughed. ‘Aye, I think I can agree to that’.


End file.
